Des plumes de Jobarbille et un Chaudron d'argent
by PsychoseAigue
Summary: Parce qu'un meurtre a parfois bien plus qu'un secret.


**Des Plumes de Jobarbille et un Chaudron d'argent**, par N. Slimane  
><em>Editions Obscurus books, 18a chemin de Traverse<em>

Lorsque Zacharie Donovan, commerçant sans histoires, est retrouvé assassiné derrière son comptoir, les événements vont amener Ian Davidson à une chose toute autre.

Parce qu'un meurtre a parfois bien plus qu'un secret.

« Voilà de quoi faire tomber de son balais le plus avisé des Batteurs ! » _Gazette du Sorcier_

« On fonce dans le mur. Et celui-ci ne nous conduit pas sur la voie 9¾ ! »_ Sorcière Hebdo_

* * *

><p><em>Bonjour, bonjour !<em>

_Je ne me suis jamais lancée dans ce genre de textes alors j'espère que ça sera pas trop catastrophique,_

_Les personnages sont inventés._

_PsychoseAigue__  
><em>_  
><em>_  
><em>_  
><em>

Ian avait toujours détesté cet endroit. Une odeur exécrable, rance. Des ingrédients, visqueux sur le sol, répugnants au plafond. Des rideaux qui ne permettaient d'avoir que deux ou trois rayons de lumières.

Vraiment, l'Apothicaire avait tout de ces endroits qu'on cherche à tout prix à éviter.

' _Davidson, vous voilà enfin '_

Il salua d'un signe de tête la nouvelle silhouette avant d'enfin poser ses yeux sur le corps inerte qui baignait dans son sang derrière le comptoir _' Zacharie Donovan. Aucun témoin. C'est le propriétaire des lieux. 45 ans. Marié, une fille de 14 ans, nous sommes en train de les prévenir '_

Ian acquiesça légèrement et se pencha sur le corps. Une plaie dans le dos qui, vue la longueur de la lame qui gisait à côté de la victime, se prolongeait directement jusqu'au cœur.

' _L'argent a disparu '_ Reprit James _' Il peut s'agir d'un des mobiles du crime '_

' _La victime a été poignardée de dos et s'est écroulée sur place. Qui tournerait le dos à un voleur ? '_

' _Peut-être a-t-il essayé de s'enfuir ? '_

Ian jeta un œil aux alentours, scrutant les objets qui avaient été dans le champ d'action de la victime _' Ou peut-être était-il occupé. Pour accéder à ses parchemins, il doit forcément être de dos avec l'entrée. Le voleur est entré, a vu qu'une occasion se profilait, et a frappé '_

Ses doigts parcouraient lentement ces dits-parchemins tandis qu'il parlait. Il finit par se retourner et tendre le registre de ventes à James _' Il va falloir jeter un œil à tout ça '_

Le jeune hocha la tête et Ian reprit _' Qui a trouvé le corps ? '_

' _Un certain Mickael Black. Il est entré et a trouvé le corps sans vie, il a tout de suite prévenu les forces de l'ordre. Il vous attends dehors '_

Ian hocha la tête et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la scène avant de sortir, s'autorisant enfin à respirer à pleins poumons.

' _Bonjour, je suis Ian Davidson, du bureau de la Brigade Magique '_ L'homme acquiesça doucement, visiblement encore sous le choc _' C'est vous qui avez trouvé le corps ? '_

' _Je suis entré pour … Enfin ma femme voulait que je cherche des plumes de Jobarbille, vous savez pour les Potions d'Aiguises-Méninges, on en avait plus et puis – Enfin, je l'ai vu par terre, plein de … Plein de sang et … '_

L'enquêteur jeta un œil à un de ses collègues avant de reconcentrer son attention sur ce qui était d'office un suspect _' Mhm, très bien. Est-ce que quelque chose vous a paru anormal, est-ce que vous avez vu quelque chose ou quelqu'un sortir ? '_

' _Non, tout était vide. Et vous savez, dans un cas comme ça … Je, je Transplanerai moi '_

Ian sourit doucement _' La plupart des criminels qui tentent de Transplaner dans les secondes qui suivent le crime se Désartibulent. La panique, le stress, l'angoisse … Ce n'est pas le meilleur des états pour Transplaner en toute sécurité, surtout quand le crime est grand. Mhm, quelle heure était-il, à votre arrivée ? '_

' _Il devait être quelque chose comme 15H45 '_

' _Très bien, merci. Un de mes collègues va vous accompagner pour que vous puissiez faire une déposition '_

Il prit congé et respira profondément avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau dans l'échoppe. Il vérifia le sol si le voleur avait poignardé sa victime et retiré lui-même le poignard, comme le supposait les traces de sang sur le comptoir, il aurait forcément était éclaboussé et par chance, Merlin était peut-être avec lui aujourd'hui, des traces seraient-elle tombées d'une manche et pourraient fournir une indication quand au chemin qu'avait emprunté le suspect après le crime.

Mais Merlin n'était décidemment pas avec lui.

' _Il n'y a strictement aucune trace. Il a dû s'enfuir par l'entrée principale, la sortie de derrière aurait nécessité de passer trop près de la victime '_

' _Et vous ne pensez pas que cela est possible ? '_

' _Je pense qu'elle aurait tenté de s'accrocher à lui, ou aurait au moins tenter un mouvement en sa direction pour lui demander de l'aide, ce qui aurait forcément laissé des traces sur le sol. Mais on a plutôt l'impression au contraire que la victime a essayé de se retenir aux meubles, du côté inverse '_

' _Vous écartez le Transplanage ? '_

' _Ca reste une possibilité. Si le suspect n'en est pas à sa première fois, il aurait très bien pu Transplaner sans se Désartibulé mais je n'ai pas l'impression que nous avons affaire à quelqu'un d'expérimenté. S'il s'agit d'un voleur et qu'il a prémédité son coup, il aurait été beaucoup plus méthodique. Il aurait intimidé avec sa baguette, il n'aurait pas pris un couteau, d'autant plus que la lame est relativement longue … Non, finalement, je ne suis pas sûr que le vol soit le réel mobile. N'écartons pas cette piste, mais ne lui donnons pas plus de valeur qu'elle n'en a réellement '_

James acquiesça et Ian souffla _' Il est temps de parler à la famille '_

Arrivé au deuxième niveau du Ministère, l'Enquêteur n'eut que le temps de se servir un café qu'on lui annonçait déjà que la femme attendait en salle d'interrogatoire. Ian remercia Anderson, prit d'une main les quelques photos qu'avait pris James quelques instants plus tôt et se dirigea au fond du couloir.

Lorsqu'il entra à l'intérieur de la salle, il tomba sur une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, qui avait visiblement plus que du mal à retenir ses larmes. Ses yeux étaient encore rouges.

Il s'assit en face d'elle.

' _Je suis Ian Davidson, chargé de l'enquête '_ Elle hocha lentement la tête _' Je suis vraiment désolé pour votre mari, mais je dois vous poser quelques questions '_

Elle resta silencieuse mais sa posture indiqua clairement à Ian qu'il avait toute son attention.

' _Votre mari avait-il des problèmes avec quelqu'un ? Un client, un fournisseur, un concurrent, peut-être ? '_

' _Pas que je saches, non. C'était l'un des seuls de Grande-Bretagne, vous savez … '_

' _Est-ce qu'il agissait étrangement ces derniers jours ? '_

' _Il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Vraiment, je ne vois pas … '_

' _Bien. Ce n'est pas grave. Mhm, je vais vous montrer quelques photos et vous demander si il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas, qui n'est pas à sa place ou quoique ce soit que vous trouvez étrange '_

Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul mais acquiesça. Ian disposa les photos sur la table et quelques larmes s'échappèrent sur le visage de l'épouse tandis que ses yeux voguaient difficilement de photos en photos. Finalement, elle enfouie son visage dans ses mains_ ' Je, je ne sais pas '_

' _Je conçois qu'il est dur de regarder ces photos Mme Donovan, mais votre aide pourrait être précieuse '_

Elle releva les yeux et s'arrêta un instant sur la première photographie _' C'est l'arme qui a servit à … Enfin, à tuer mon mari ? '_

' _Oui '_

' _Je crois qu'il s'en servait pour … ' _Elle essuya ses larmes_ ' Les dards de Billywig et la Sisymbre '_

Ian se redressa _' Vous êtes en train de dire que ce couteau appartient à votre mari ? '_

Elle acquiesça légèrement et le mobile du vol sembla d'un coup bien peu probable à l'enquêteur. Le suspect, s'il était un réellement un voleur et si tenté qu'il soit assez stupide pour ne pas se servir de sa baguette, avait probablement un comportement mental très affecté : l'occasion qui s'était présentée à lui n'était pas des plus tentantes. D'autant plus qu'un Apothicaire ne doit pas avoir de recettes si faramineuses. Non, la pulsion avait dû être rapide et fulgurante pour se saisir d'un couteau et frapper sans autre stimulation qu'un dos tourné.

Soit le suspect avait un déséquilibre mental assez important et peut-être la Brigade Magique n'avait-elle pas à attendre longtemps avant d'entendre parler de lui à nouveau, soit il avait tenté de masquer son crime en un vol.

' _Bien. Je dois vous poser encore quelques questions. Que faisiez-vous cette après-midi ? '_

Elle plongea à nouveau la tête entre ses mains et finit par soupirer _' J'étais chez un ami de 14 h à 16 h '_

L'indication était pour le moins précise _' Un amant, vous voulez-dire ? ' _Elle acquiesça après avoir dévié le regard, visiblement prise de culpabilité et Ian reprit _' Quel est son nom ? '_

' … _Richard Cordell '_

Lorsqu'il revînt en direction de son bureau, James l'interpella, les bras chargés de parchemins _' J'ai vérifié le registre. La victime avait une de ces Plumes à Papote spécialement créées pour le commerce '_

Ian lui lança un regard interrogateur et James poursuivit_ ' Elle note automatiquement l'heure à laquelle les ventes ont eut lieu. Les derniers produits vendus remontent à 15H25 : de la poudre de cornes de Grapcorne et des œufs de Serpencendre '_

' _Ingrédients relativement communs mais cela nous donne une heure approximative du meurtre. Peut-être que notre suspect est le dernier client, il s'est passé quelque chose, ils se sont disputés et sous le coup de l'impulsion, il a pris le couteau et a frappé '_

' _Et pour la femme ? '_

' _Elle reste notre premier suspect. Elle était de 14H à 16H avec son amant, donc si le meurtre a eut lieu entre 15H25 et 15H45, cet amant va devoir nous confirmer son alibi. Peut-être que son mari était au courant, elle a essayé de le raisonner et a perdu le contrôle '_

' _Ou peut-être qu'elle a voulu s'en débarrasser. Si elle a masqué le crime en vol, c'était peut-être prémédité '_

' _Je ne pense pas. On se heurte au même problème : pourquoi aurait-elle utiliser un couteau pour faire croire à un vol ? Elle a dû paniqué et a fait la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit : maquiller le crime. Ce qui implique qu'elle a passé plus de temps que nécessaire sur les lieux. Quoiqu'il en soit, on va aller fouiller le domicile de la victime et vérifier qu'on ne trouve rien qui permettrait d'établir un lien solide entre l'épouse et le meurtre. L'enquête de voisinage a donné quelque chose ? '_

James secoua la tête _' Pour l'instant aucun commerçant n'a vu quoique ce soit '_

La fouille du domicile de la victime avait déjà débuté depuis une vingtaine de minutes lorsque Ian arriva enfin. On lui indiqua que la fille de 14 ans était dans le salon. Il y avait jeté un coup d'œil mais avait préféré grimper au premier étage de la bâtisse pour pouvoir s'occuper de la chambre à coucher, imité par James.

Il regarda d'abord l'ensemble du tableau, une pièce pouvait en dire beaucoup sur la personne qui l'habite et d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agit de la chambre à coucher. Il y avait quelques photos, rien de très extraordinaire. Ian se dirigea vers la commode et l'armoire mais ne trouva pas grand chose. En même temps, si il voulait encore avoir une trace des habits utilisés lors du crime, ce n'était pas avec les vêtements propres qui les trouverait.

Il se retourna vers James qui vérifiait les tiroirs, soulevait les oreillers et le matelas _' Je vais jeter un œil dans la salle de bain et dehors, peut-être qu'elle n'a pas eut le temps de se débarrasser de ses habits '_

Si elle avait tué son mari, elle avait dû avoir quelque chose comme une demi-heure, voir trois quarts d'heure, pour masquer le crime et rentrer chez elle se changer. La Brigade Magique avait été prévenue relativement tôt et l'avait convoqué tout aussi rapidement.

Peut-être qu'ils avaient une chance.

Après avoir passer une bonne quinzaine de minutes à l'étage et dans le jardin où aucune trace de vêtements tâchés de sang n'avait été trouvée, il retourna à l'intérieur avant d'accourir lorsque James lui cria de venir.

' _J'ai trouvé l'argent '_ Il leva sa main pour montrer une bourse pleine de Mornilles et de Gallions _' C'était derrière la table de nuit '_

Ian acquiesça légèrement _' Il faut voir si le montant correspond à ce qui a été pris. Retourne au bureau pour vérifier. Et vérifie aussi que les vêtements qu'elle porte ne sont pas tâchés, peut-être que je suis passé à côté. Je vais parler à la fille, il semblerait que sa mère soit dans une situation assez délicate '_

James hocha la tête, s'exécuta et l'enquêteur finit par rejoindre le salon. Il s'assit prudemment en face de la fille _' J'imagine que tout ça doit être très dur pour toi. Mais je suis là pour trouver celui qui a fait ça à ton père, tu veux bien répondre à quelques questions ? '_

Elle acquiesça et Ian reprit, essayant d'être le plus conciliant possible, bien que ce n'était pas son fort _' Est-ce que tu savais que ta mère voyait quelqu'un d'autre ? '_

Elle ne parut pas surprise. Essayer de cacher quelque chose à vos enfants qu'ils ne feront que le découvrir plus vite.

' _À Poudlard, je joue dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle, je fais partie des Poursuiveurs. À ce qu'il paraît, je suis plutôt douée '_ Elle inspira, passant une main dans ses cheveux _' Mr Cordell m'aide à progresser pendant les vacances. C'est un des co-entraineurs des Tornades de Tutshill et il pense que je pourrais avoir ma place, un jour, dans une équipe comme celle-ci. Au début, je n'étais pas très sûre, mais je voyais bien que ma mère avait changée depuis que mes entraînements avec Mr Cordell avaient débutés. Elle était plus heureuse et puis elle venait toujours avant la fin des entraînements pour me chercher '_

' _Comme si elle voulait profiter du fait que tu te changes et prennes ta douche pour être seule avec ton entraîneur ? '_

Elle hocha la tête, jouant nerveusement avec ses mains _' Ca veut dire que vous pensez que … Que c'est ... Enfin … Pourquoi est-ce vous fouillez la maison ? Ma mère n'aurait jamais fait ça ! '_

' _C'est ce qu'on fait toujours dans ces circonstances. C'est la routine. Est-ce que tu pourrais me parler de ton entraîneur ? '_

Son regard se perdit un moment dans le vide avant qu'elle ne parle enfin _' Il est exigeant. Très exigeant. Mais il n'est pas vraiment méchant, il attend toujours la perfection. C'est tout '_

' _Et est-ce que tu l'as vu, je ne sais pas, s'en prendre injustement à quelqu'un ou – '_

' _Il n'est pas violent, si c'est de ça dont vous voulez parler. À chaque fois qu'il y avait un problème, il le réglait par le Quidditch avec un match ou un un-contre-un '_

' _Est-ce que ton père était au courant pour la liaison de ta mère ? '_

' _Je ne sais pas, mais je ne lui ai jamais rien dit. Je ne voulais pas … Je ne voulais pas qu'ils se séparent '_

L'enquêteur sourit doucement _' C'est tout à fait compréhensible. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir '_

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une porte s'ouvrit doucement devant Ian, dévoilant un homme brun de tout au plus 35 ans _' Richard Cordell ? '_

Il acquiesça _' Oui, c'est bien moi '_

' _Je suis Ian Davidson, du bureau de la Brigade Magique. J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser '_

L'homme fronça les sourcils _' Mhm, oui bien sûr mais à quel sujet exactement ? '_

Ian montra d'un signe de tête la porte _' Ca vous dérange si j'entre ? '_

La porte s'ouvrit entièrement et il suivit l'homme jusqu'à la pièce à vivre.

' _C'est au sujet de Sarah Donovan '_

' _Mhm, oui. La mère de Natasha. C'est une gamine vraiment douée que j'aide pendant les vacances lorsqu'elle n'est pas à Poudlard. Pourquoi, il y a un problème ? '_

' _Mr Donovan a été assassiné il y a à peu près deux heures '_

La surprise qu'affichait son visage avait l'air d'être réelle et non feinte, mais certaines personnes pouvaient se montrer excellentes dans l'art de tromper.

' _C'est vraiment horrible. Natasha doit être complètement abattue '_

' _C'est assez étrange que ce soit vers la fille que vos pensées se tournent en premier lieu quand on considère votre liaison avec la mère '_

Ses yeux se levèrent brusquement, il avait l'air dépassé par le fait que leur liaison ait été dévoilée.

' _Sarah Donovan affirme que vous étiez ensemble de 14 h à 16 h cette après-midi '_

' _Mhm, oui … En effet. Nous sommes vendredi, Sarah travaille de nuit et sa fille est souvent chez des amis si elle n'est pas à Poudlard '_

' _Vous étiez ici ? '_

' _Oui '_

' _Très bien. Voyez-vous un inconvénient à ce que mes collègues passent jeter un œil à votre appartement ? '_

' _Non, je n'ai rien à cacher '_

De retour à son bureau, quelque peu exténué par cette journée qui tendait en longueur, Ian s'autorisa une légère pause, profitant de l'arôme de son café serré à l'extrême. Il savait par habitude que le temps constituait leur arme la plus efficace. Ils pouvaient intervenir rapidement, agir tout aussi soudainement et ne laisser alors aux suspects aucune sorte d'échappatoire que ce soit.

Si les affaires n'étaient pas réglés dans les premières heures, les choses se dessinaient souvent comme bien complexes. Il avait déjà eut maintes fois l'occasion de s'en rendre compte.

' _Davidson '_

Il releva les yeux après avoir jeté un œil à l'heure _' Ils ont finis d'examiner le corps et l'équipe de nuit est en train de fouiller l'appartement de Cordell '_

' _Très bien. Je vais passer à Sainte Mangouste. Tu peux rentrer chez toi James, il est presque 19h '_

L'intéressé acquiesça et Ian finit sa tasse d'une traite. Lorsqu'il arriva à Sainte Mangouste, le Guérisseur l'attendait déjà.

' _Bonsoir. Dites-moi que vous avez quelque chose '_

' _En réalité, pas grand chose non. La victime a perdu beaucoup trop de sang et la lame s'est enfoncée très profondément. Le meurtrier a enlevé de lui-même la lame : il aurait été impossible à la victime de s'en débarrasser s'en se blesser aux mains. D'autant plus que dans son état … '_

' _Mhm. Et le coup porté nécessite-il une grande force physique ou … ? '_

' _Pas spécialement, et puis une Solution de Force serait amplement suffisant pour une femme. Par contre, l'agresseur doit être assez grand et probablement droitier. Il a dû s'appuyer sur le comptoir et avoir un bras suffisamment long pour toucher la victime '_

' _Nous n'avons retrouvé aucune trace sur le comptoir … Mais cela suppose aussi que la victime n'était pas trop éloignée. Peut-être qu'elle venait tout juste de se retourner, elle ne pouvait pas être en train de vérifier son registre ou quoique ce soit : la distance est trop grande. Mhm … La victime aurait-elle pu survivre si on l'avait immédiatement amenée ici ? '_

' _Vous pensez qu'il s'agissait d'un crime d'occasion ? '_

' _Je n'écartes aucune piste '_

Le Guérisseur hocha lentement la tête_ ' Je penses que oui. La blessure est profonde mais on aurait pu lui donner une Potion de Régénération Sanguine le temps de travailler sur son cœur avec de l'Essence de Dictame ou un enchantement de niveau 5 '_

' _Très bien, merci '_

Ian disposa du Guérisseur, fit un rapide détour par son bureau pour en récupérer quelques documents et rentra enfin chez lui, accueillit par toute une palette d'odeurs pour le moins alléchantes. Il posa sa veste contre l'une des chaises de la table de la cuisine, jetant un œil rapide au salon par la porte grande ouverte avant de se retourner vers une femme qui préparait tranquillement un café _' Bonsoir Maria '_

L'intéressée lui sourit doucement _' Bonsoir Ian. Alors, cette journée ? '_

' _Oh, vous savez. Comme toutes les autres '_

Elle acquiesça lentement et il reprit, se servant une bouteille de Bièraubeurre froide _' Et comment était Melissa ? '_

' _Sage, comme d'habitude. On est allées faire un tour au Chemin de Traverse, elle a joué un peu avec les voisins et est rentrée pour dessiner. Elle voulait vous attendre pour manger '_

Ian étira un petit sourire _' Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous '_

Maria rit doucement avant de s'arrêter calmement _' Si je peux me permettre, ce dont vous avez besoin, c'est d'une femme '_

L'enquêteur ne répondit pas, se perdant dans un léger silence et elle reprit _' Vous savez, concernant Melissa, il ne faut pas vous inquiéter si elle vous appelle « papa Ian » '_

Il releva les yeux, surpris et elle continua _' Elle m'a dit que papa Ian n'aimait pas quand elle l'appelait papa Ian '_

' _C'est juste que je ne veux pas qu'elle oublie ses parents '_

' _Et elle ne les oubliera pas. C'est une gamine intelligente, vous savez. Je crois qu'elle sait très bien ce qu'il se passe et qu'elle a conscience de ce que ça signifie. Mais vous êtes sa famille maintenant, elle a juste besoin de repères '_

Il hocha lentement la tête et après quelques minutes, elle disparue de l'appartement avec un dernier sourire. Ian se dirigea vers le salon où Melissa semblait totalement absorbée par son parchemin et sa plume rose fluo qu'elle avait regardé avec des yeux brillants, la dernière fois qu'ils étaient allés se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Il lui ébouriffa tranquillement les cheveux et déposa un baiser sur front_ ' Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dessines ? '_

' _Une licorne '_

Il sourit doucement devant la licorne rose fluo totalement disproportionnée ou tout du moins devant ce qu'il pouvait reconnaître d'une licorne _' Et ça, c'est toi ? '_

Elle hocha la tête avec conviction _' C'est pour la soigner. Parce qu'elle est malade '_

' _Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est malade ? '_

' _Bah si je le savais, je pourrais la guérir et elle serait plus malade ! '_ Qu'elle s'exclama, semblant se rendre à l'évidence. Ian rit doucement _' C'est vrai. Et si tu venais manger avec papa Ian, tu pourras terminer ton dessin avant d'aller te coucher '_

Elle étira un grand sourire et sauta sur ses pieds.

Après qu'elle lui ait raconté comment elle avait réussit à battre Gabriel aux Bavboules par trois fois consécutives - bien qu'elle avait dû le laisser gagner la 4ème partie pour qu'il arrête de faire la tête, elle avait agrémenté la corne de sa licorne rose fluo d'une tracée argentée où des étoiles dorées tourbillonnaient dans tous les sens, l'avait signé de son nom et l'avait donné à Ian alors qu'elle s'était glissée sous la couette.

Il s'était alors exilé au salon, se concentrant sur les quelques parchemins qu'il avait ramené du bureau. Ian avait toujours mieux réfléchit au calme, avec du recul et un nouveau cadre qui lui permettait d'appréhender les choses sous une perspective différente. Et il était persuadé que quelque chose n'était absolument pas logique.

Lorsqu'il regardait à nouveau les photos de la scène du crime, il avait la nette impression que le suspect avait pris le temps de nettoyer autour de lui. Prendre du temps dans une telle circonstance est assez dangereux : pleine après-midi, un vendredi, dans une rue aussi affluente que le Chemin de Traverse. Il aurait pu se faire surprendre par n'importe quel nouveau client. Mais plus encore, il avait correctement nettoyé la scène : laissant uniquement les traces qui étaient censées s'y trouver. Il était réfléchi, calme et ne s'était pas laissé submergé par la panique.

Le suspect serait alors à la fois impulsif et posé. La théorie de l'altercation tenait debout, et celle de l'épouse avait une certaine consistance bien qu'elle avait un alibi – aussi maladroit était-il. D'ailleurs peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'un coup à deux. L'épouse et l'amant qui se débarrassent du mari ensemble avant que la peur et la crainte que la femme ne craque ne touche l'amant et qu'il décide de laver tout soupçon en plaçant l'argent dans sa chambre – avoir trouver l'argent derrière la table de nuit était un mystère entier pour Ian, ce n'est pas le premier endroit auquel on pense et encore moins l'endroit le plus approprié pour cacher une preuve. D'autant plus que le vol n'avait fait que masqué le crime, alors pourquoi ne pas s'en être débarrassé ? (Être assez avisé pour nettoyer une scène de crime mais pas assez pour laisser traîner les preuves était une chose qui dérangeait Ian).

Si Richard Cordell avait vraiment finit par piéger sa complice, cela voulait dire que c'était lui qui avait eut l'argent entre ses mains. Il était l'investigateur. Et peut-être, même, le tueur et la femme n'avait fait que de lui procurer un alibi plus ou moins solide.

Et malgré le caractère probable de cette théorie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Son instinct lui avait toujours réussi et ses pressentiments s'étaient toujours retrouvés avérés. Et puis rien ne l'empêcher de regarder ailleurs, histoire de s'assurer qu'il était sur la bonne voie et qu'il n'aurait plus qu'à faire craquer l'épouse.

Il s'attaqua au registre de vente, le parcourant dans les moindres détails lorsqu'une petite voix lui fit relever brusquement les yeux _' Papa Ian ? '_

Melissa était dans l'encadrement de la porte, visiblement gênée.

' _Tu as encore fait des cauchemars ? '_

Elle hocha la tête et Ian lui fit signe d'approcher. Elle s'exécuta et grimpa sur ses genoux_ ' C'était le même que d'habitude ? '_

' _Oui … '_

Il était toujours étonné, d'ailleurs, de ne pas la voir pleurer ou l'entendre crier de son lit. Il voyait pourtant à ses traits à quel point ces cauchemars la terrifiaient, la hantaient nuit après nuit et ne lui donnaient pas droit à un sommeil digne de ce nom. Mais elle avait connu des choses suffisamment douloureuses pour réussir à gérer cette angoisse qui aurait submergé n'importe quel autre enfant de son âge.

Il fut coupé de ses pensées alors qu'elle se blottit contre lui _' Je peux rester un peu avec toi ? '_

' _Tu sais que les petites filles doivent dormir ? '_

' _Et pas les garçons ? '_

Il rit doucement _' Si bien sûr, les garçons aussi '_ Il posa ses parchemins et attrapa la gamine dans ses bras _' Un chocolat chaud ? '_

Elle fit une petite moue _' Je peux avoir le lait spécial ? '_

' _Celui avec du miel ? '_

Elle hocha la tête et il étira un petit sourire _' Ok mais après au lit ! '_

Le lendemain, il arriva au bureau d'une démarche déterminée. S'ils ne réussissaient pas à avancer d'une manière considérable aujourd'hui, les choses allaient sérieusement se compliquer. Et plus le temps passait, plus le suspect pouvait améliorer son alibi, cacher les preuves, les détruire, voire tout simplement fuir sans lever de soupçon.

' _Davidson '_ L'interpella Anderson_ ' L'équipe de nuit n'a strictement rien trouvé à l'appartement de l'amant '_

Il acquiesça légèrement et lui exposa ses idées de la veille. Anderson n'en vint pas exactement aux mêmes conclusions _' Ce n'était pas prémédité – sinon l'arme qui aurait dû faire croire au vol n'aurait pas été un couteau. Là dessus on est tout à fait d'accord. Et du coup c'est tout à fait compréhensible qu'il ait peur que Donovan n'avoue tout et veuille la mettre de côté. S'ils n'avaient pas prévu le coup ensemble, elle est complètement dépassée par les évènements. Dans ce cas, la femme ne devrait pas être difficile à cuisiner '_

' _Oui mais dans ce cas-là, ça voudrait dire que c'est l'amant qui a eut une altercation avec la victime. Pourquoi serait-il allé la voir ? '_

' _Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler, juste acheter quelques petites choses. La victime la reconnu, ils se sont disputés … '_

' _Et donc l'épouse le couvrirait par amour ? Alors qu'il vient de tuer son mari ? '_

' _Tu sais Davidson, des fois les gens font des choses étranges … '_

Il hocha lentement la tête et reprit _' Je trouve qu'il y a toujours quelque chose d'étrange '_

' _Soit l'amant a fait le coup. Dans cette idée là on en a deux autres : soit ils ont prévu ensemble le coup, ce que je ne penses pas au vue du déroulement des choses, soit ça a été fait par opportunité. Et la deuxième idée serait que la femme ait tué son mari, mais là le coup de l'argent paraît très étrange … De toute façon, dans tous les cas, la clé est la femme '_

' _Mhm. Très bien. On va amener Richard Cordell ici, mais je veux que personne ne lui parle. Si jamais la femme tient le coup et qu'elle n'avoue rien, on pourra toujours le lui faire croire '_

Anderson était probablement l'un des meilleurs éléments pour les interrogatoires « intrusifs » comme ils les appelaient entre eux. Pas nécessairement brusqués, c'est plutôt même le contraire. Ils étaient précis, minutieux et très manipulateurs. Anderson arrivait rapidement à s'ancrer dans la réalité du suspect – à condition qu'ils aient assez de preuves pour contrebalancer, et celui-ci était presque machinalement porté aux aveux.

Ian se laissa tombé contre sa chaise alors qu'il reprenait sans réellement faire attention le registre de ventes qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps d'étudier dans son ensemble. Il venait de lire la dernière page, remontant au jour du crime, quand il percuta contre quelque chose.

C'était mince, voire très mince, mais ça nécessitait un approfondissement certain et alors qu'il allait s'y atteler, Anderson revînt, visiblement ennuyé_ ' Elle n'a rien dit. Strictement rien '_

' _Ca fait à peine un quart d'heure '_

' _Elle ne sait rien. J'en suis persuadé '_

' _Et ça implique que l'alibi est véritable ? '_

' _J'en ai bien peur. Mais on devrait tout de même essayé avec Cordell, histoire d'être sûr '_

Ian hocha lentement la tête avant de souffler doucement _' Ces quatre derniers jours, il y a toujours eu un client à 15H30 '_

' _Et qu'est-ce que cela a d'étonnant ? '_

' _Je pense que c'est le même. Si on regarde bien les heures les plus affluentes dans le magasin, c'est principalement vers 17H les jours de semaine, avec de plus petites affluences à 11H et en début d'après-midi. Mais entre, il y rarement des clients '_

' _Logique, puisqu'ils travaillent '_

' _Mais il y a toujours eu quelqu'un à 15H30. Et l'heure du crime est estimée entre 15H25 et 15H45. Peut-être qu'il est repassé une nouvelle fois '_

' _Admettons. Qu'a-t-il acheté ? '_

' _Des plumes de Jobarbille, de la Bile de Tatou, des Scarabés écrasés et de la poudre de Pierre de Lune. Pourquoi ne pas avoir acheté tout ça en même temps, en une seule fois au lieu de faire plusieurs passages ? '_

' _Parce que ce sont des ingrédients qui entrent dans la composition du Véritaserum '_ Fit brusquement Anderson alors que Ian percutait _' Peut-être que c'est ça. Il a voulu dissiper les soupçons mais la victime a finit par comprendre ce que comptait faire le suspect et a voulu nous prévenir. Le Véritaserum est soumis à des règles très strictes. Donovan lui dit de rester là, il se retourne pour accéder à ses parchemins et nous envoyer un hibou. Mais le suspect panique, saisit le premier objet à sa portée et frappe '_

' _Le Véritaserum n'est pas une Potion des plus simples à réaliser … Imaginons qu'il soit d'un niveau moyen, et imaginons que je sois à sa place. Pour mettre toutes mes chances de mon côté, j'utiliserai des instruments particuliers '_

' _Comme le Chaudron '_ Fit Ian _' Le Véritaserum nécessite d'être suffisamment stable et la réalisation doit être minutieuse. L'étain tranche trop du côté de la puissance, et le cuivre du côté de la beauté. En revanche, un Chaudron en argent permet plus de subtilité '_

L'enquêteur finit par se relever, quémandant l'attention du reste de la salle _' Excusez-moi, une question très rapide. Combien d'entre vous ont, chez eux, un Chaudron en argent ? '_

Sur la vingtaine de personnes présentes, uniquement trois levèrent la main. Anderson se retourna vers Ian _' C'est logique, pour les Potions ont nous avons besoin au quotidien, l'étain est largement suffisant. Et l'argent est relativement cher '_

' _Et peut-être que c'est aussi le cas de notre suspect. Il a peut-être dû ajuster ses instruments. Il faut aller voir de ce côté là et passer dans les magasins de Chaudrons '_

' _Et on leur demande les ventes depuis une semaine ? '_

' _Elargis à un mois, ne sait-on jamais '_

' _Les listes risquent d'être longues '_ Souligna Anderson

' _Oui mais on pourra la rétrécir avec les différentes plages horaires. On croise l'heure d'achat d'un Chaudron en argent avec des horaires qui correspondent à plus ou moins 15H30 '_

Anderson acquiesça lentement alors que James débarquait en toute hâte dans le bureau, en retard d'une demi-heure _' Je suis vraiment désolé '_ Qu'il s'excusa en se dépêchant de s'installer

' _Tout va bien ? '_ Demanda Ian

' _Oui, c'est juste ma sœur. Tu sais ce que c'est, à 17 ans … '_

L'enquêteur hocha la tête et James reprit_ ' J'ai manqué beaucoup de choses ? '_

' _Eh bien on va aller faire un tour dans les magasins de Chaudron pour avoir une liste des clients qui ont acheté un Chaudron en argent ce dernier mois. Le suspect pourrait avoir voulu faire du Véritaserum '_

James fronça les sourcils _' Et l'épouse ? '_

' _On est de plus en plus sceptiques quant à son implication dans le meurtre '_ Enchérit Anderson _' L'interrogatoire n'a strictement rien donné de concluant '_

' _Et Richard Cordell ? '_

' _Il faudra encore l'interroger '_

' _Je peux m'en occuper '_ Proposa James

Ian acquiesça _' Anderson tu t'occupes des Chaudrons et je vais voir si on peut couper l'heure du meurtre avec les horaires de travail. Le suspect soit, dans les pire des cas, ne travaille pas ou a pris des vacances, soit il a des horaires particuliers propres à certains métiers : qu'il travaille de nuit ou qu'il finisse assez tôt pour être dehors à 15H30 '_

Il avait récupéré, après de longues insistances, des listes de personnes qui terminaient ou étaient libres entre 15H et 16H de tous les Départements du Ministère, de tous les services de Sainte-Mangouste, et de trois boutiques du Chemin de Traverse lorsque le quatrième commerçant l'avait interpellé _' Mais qui vous dit que la personne que vous cherchez n'était tout simplement pas en pause, à cette heure-ci ? '_

Ian fronça les sourcils tandis que les liens se formaient peu à peu dans son esprit. Et alors qu'il s'était enfoncé dans un silence lourd de conséquences, il fut soudain frappé par l'évidence. Il remercia le commerçant, et se rendit le plus rapidement possible au Ministère.

Anderson l'attendait déjà avec les listes en question _' J'ai jeté un rapide coup d'œil, il y en a plusieurs qui corresponde plus ou moins à l'heure – '_

' _Anderson '_ Le coupa Ian _' Je crois que j'ai compris. Est-ce que James a fini avec l'interrogatoire ? '_

' _Oui, ça n'a pas donné grand chose. Il devrait pas tarder à revenir, il s'est cherch- Ah, bah il est là '_

L'enquêteur se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant _' Il faut que je vous parles, discrètement '_

Surpris, voire presque inquiets, ils ne firent qu'hocher la tête et suivre Ian jusqu'à une salle d'interrogatoire inoccupée.

' _Qu'est-ce qui mérite autant de discrétion, Davidson ? '_ Demanda finalement Anderson. Mais Ian l'ignora, jetant un regard sévère à James et lui intimant d'une voix sèche _' Assis-toi '_

' _Excuse-moi ? '_

' _J'ai dis assis-toi '_

Il sourit doucement _' Je ne suis pas sûr de vraiment comprendre '_

' _La chose qui nous bloquait, c'était la question de l'argent. N'est-ce pas ? C'est toi qui as découvert la bourse derrière la table de nuit. Nous venions de découvrir que l'épouse avait un amant et le mobile du vol venait de tomber à l'eau, c'était la seule manière pour toi de rediriger les soupçons vers quelqu'un d'autre '_

' _C'est totalement absurde. J'ai trouvé l'argent parce que l'argent était là '_

' _À quelle heure as-tu pris tes pauses, cette dernière semaine ? '_

Alors qu'Anderson avait ouvert la bouche pour informer Ian qu'il était en train d'accuser quelqu'un, qui plus est l'un des leurs, sans réelles preuves, il la referma d'un geste brusque.

' _J'ai pris mes pauses en plein milieu de l'après-midi, oui, et alors ? '_

' _À quelle heure ? '_ Reprit Ian, d'une voix autoritaire

James souffla doucement, déviant le regard _' De 15H30 à 16H '_

' _Alors je ne vais pas te le répéter cent fois. Assis-toi '_

' _Parce que j'ai pris des pauses à 15H30, je suis un criminel ? '_

' _Ne joue pas à ça et assis-toi ! '_

James, le regard cette fois-ci tout aussi dur que l'était celui de Ian, s'exécuta, investissant de fait la robe du suspect _' C'est complètement idiot Davidson. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais fait ça ? '_

' _C'est bien ce que je vais trouver, crois-moi '_ Il se retourna vers le troisième homme qui ne savait plus où se mettre _' Je ne suis pas sûr Davidson … '_

' _Anderson, rapporte-moi les listes que tu as obtenue aujourd'hui. Et vas fouiller son domicile '_

L'intéresse jeta un regard à James, à son co-équipier dont il n'avait jamais pensé le moindre mal, c'était tout le contraire, même. Mais les doutes s'étaient insinués en lui et, plus encore, cette envie de démontrer quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à croire. Il s'exécuta rapidement et Ian s'assit en face de James dans un silence presque brutal où les regards s'affrontaient violemment. La tension était plus que palpable et se refermait sur James, nouant des liens solides l'empêchant de gagner, l'empêchant de perdre. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de combattre.

Lorsqu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Anderson revînt avec une mine grave et des parchemins, James se laissa tombé contre sa chaise _' Oui, j'ai un Chaudron en argent chez moi, en quoi ça prouve qu- '_

' _Il est neuf '_ Le coupa Anderson _' Et cette semaine trois Chaudrons en argent ont été vendus entre 15H25 et 15H35. Je me suis permis d'amener ton Chaudron chez les différents commerçants, munis d'une de tes photos qui traînait sur ton bureau. Et la femme t'a reconnu, James '_

Ian se pencha lentement _' Il ne reste plus qu'à savoir pourquoi tu voulais utiliser du Véritaserum, James '_

' _Vous oubliez que je n'ai pas pu être prévenu du meurtre si j'avais été en pause. Le corps a été découvert à 45, je suis en pause jusqu'à 16H '_

' _Si on compte 5 minutes pour que Black se remette de sa surprise et nous préviennes, on arrives déjà à 50. Le temps que l'info passe dans les différents services, compte une dizaine de minutes – pendant lesquelles tu as eu le temps de te débarrasser de tes vêtements et de l'argent. À peine es-tu revenu qu'on t'annonçait l'alerte. Et je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver la personne du bureau qui t'a prévenu. Alors je repose ma question James, pourquoi avais-tu besoin de Véritaserum ? '_

Le silence s'était fait lourd, insistant et James abdiqua, son visage s'enfouissant dans ses mains _' Ma sœur est complètement folle de son copain. Et on est assez proches tous les deux … Quand elle n'est pas en train de faire une crise. Ils sont ensemble depuis 3 ans et je savais qu'elle avait toujours refusé de franchir le cap. Elle ne se sentait pas prête. Enfin bref, un jour je les ai entendu se disputer tous les deux. Pour ce que j'ai compris des cris, il sous-entendait qu'elle l'avait trompé. J'ai essayé de lui parler, par la suite, alors qu'ils avaient rompu parce que je savais pertinemment que jamais elle n'aurait fait ça. Je connais Elena. Mais la seule chose que j'avais réussi à obtenir était le fait qu'elle ne se rappelait absolument plus de ce qu'elle avait fait pendant une soirée entière et rien qu'à sa voix, je me doutais bien qu'elle pensait exactement à la même chose que moi. Je me suis rendu au bar où elle avait traîné cette nuit-là – du moins, dans le bar que ses amies m'avaient indiqué, puisqu'Elena ne se rappelait de rien. Ses mêmes amies qui m'avaient assurer qu'elles n'avaient bu que de la Bièraubeurre, mais ce sont des adolescentes, donc … Enfin, j'ai passé la soirée là-bas et n'ait rien vu d'anormal jusqu'à ce que je sorte. J'ai vu une fille, le même âge qu'Elena un peu près, se diriger visiblement chez elle mais d'une manière assez étrange. Tu sais, cette manière que tu as de t'exécuter lorsque tu es sous Impero ? Ca m'a interpellé, j'ai essayé de m'approcher mais les seules choses qu'elle disait était « et maintenant, je rentre chez moi ». J'étais tellement surpris et quand j'ai relevé les yeux elle avait déjà Transplané '_

' _Pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu le bureau ? '_

' _Je l'ai fais. Je n'ai fais que ça ! Pendant des semaines entières ! Mais Gardner ne m'a jamais crû. Il voulait des preuves, comme si quelqu'un pouvait prouver une telle chose ! Mais je l'ai trouvé, ce salopard, je l'ai trouvé. Je me suis rendu toutes les nuits dans ce bar, toutes les nuits j'étais attentif sans jamais rien trouver. Jusqu'à ce que je comprennes : comment un homme pouvait-il passer inaperçu dans un bar fréquenté par autant de jeunes – même moi, j'avais déjà été repéré, sans que je ne le vois jamais ? Il ne pouvait pas être de leur âge, il y avait la Trace. Mais par contre le barman, lui, passait complètement inaperçu. Alors j'ai essayé de trouver ce que je pouvais, mais s'il se faisait remplacer à partir d'une certaine heure, je n'arrivais jamais à le prendre en flagrant délit. Il m'échappait sans arrêt, même quand j'essayais de le suivre dans sa vie quotidienne '_

' _Et tu t'ai dis que la seule façon de le coincer était de lui faire ingurgiter sans qu'il ne se rende compte du Véritaserum ? '_

' _Jimmy Tempel est un violeur en série, Davidson ! Il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de l'arrêter ! Ses Imperos lui permettaient de ne laisser aucune marque sur le corps, de ne pas éveiller les soupçons et lui évitaient de se faire rechercher par le bureau. Et il lui suffisait d'arranger le tout avec un Oubliette, un nouvel Impero pour que la gamine rentre chez elle et ne parles à personne et le tour était joué. Avec le Véritaserum, j'aurais eu une marge conséquente pour agir. Il suffisait de faire un contrôle inopportun dans le bar avec un pair et lui poser les bonnes questions pour qu'il avoue tout. Imagines ta gamine, imagines Melissa dans une dizaine d'années confrontée à des tarés pareils ! Mais merde, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? '_

' _Tu as tué un homme, James ! '_

' _Si j'avais voulu tuer un homme, j'aurai tuer Tempel ! Donovan allait tout dire au bureau ! Sans Véritaserum, je … J'ai paniqué. C'était l'unique façon d'arrêter ce salopard et il allait tout ruiner, Davidson. Je n'allais pas le laisser s'en tirer après ce qu'il avait fait à ma sœur ! Après ce qu'il avait fait aux autres, imagines le nombre, imagines ne serait-ce que le nombre de vie qu'il a pu détruire ! Imagines le nombre de vie qu'il peut encore détruire ! '_

Bien qu'il avait des frissons, Anderson se retourna vers Ian qui hocha lentement la tête, lui intimant de procéder à l'arrestation, et il se rapprocha de James _' Lohan James vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Zacharie Donovan '_

L'interpellé releva une dernière fois les yeux vers Ian _' Je t'en supplie, ne laisses pas ce salopard s'en tirer. Ne le laisses surtout pas s'en tirer '_

* * *

><p>Arthur ferma brusquement le livre, se hissa hors de sa couette sur la pointe des pieds et s'avança prudemment dans le couloir. Ses parents étaient encore dans la cuisine : il se devait d'être le plus silencieux possible. Il se dirigea doucement vers le salon, histoire d'éviter tout craquement du plancher, s'attela devant la bibliothèque, essayant de retrouver l'emplacement exact. Lorsqu'il l'eu trouvé, il y glissa lentement le livre et regagna tout aussi silencieusement sa chambre.<p>

Il savait que sa mère n'aimait pas qu'il lise les aventures de Ian Davidson. D'après elle ce n'était pas un livre pour les garçons de 9 ans. Mais Arthur n'était en rien d'accord et ne pouvait s'empêcher de les lire en douce. Parce qu'un jour il sera un grand enquêteur comme Ian Davidson et pour ça il devait s'entraîner.

* * *

><p><em>En l'écrivant, j'ai eu de graves meilleures idées mais je ne sais absolument pas si ça vaut le coup que je continue dans ce style-la ... Faut dire que je suis assez sceptique du résultat d'ensemble. Mais j'espère que c'était pas trop mal ;)<em>


End file.
